


A New Kind of Alliance

by CloverHouraisan



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys' Love, Explicit Consent, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Canon, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, Sensual Play, Sensuality, Spoilers, Spooning, Yaoi, minor niles/corrin/laslow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverHouraisan/pseuds/CloverHouraisan
Summary: After the events of Revelation, Hoshido and Nohr have drafted and ratified a peace treaty, ending their war.  However, in the post-treaty revelry, what started out as a small sprout planted before the final confrontation has finally blossomed and borne fruit.  One simple question changes Xander's life in about a fraction of the time it took for Ryoma to ask.





	A New Kind of Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> Content relating to Nohrian wedding traditions is inspired by [nyxmidnight's The Weddings of King Xander of Nohr and King Ryoma of Hoshido](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108393/chapters/16148506). Just read it and praise the author. They got me into this pairing, dammit.
> 
> Yeah, there's Revelation spoilers (specifically A LOT of ending spoilers) and probably other spoilers in there somewhere as well. I'm just going to throw a blanket warning for spoilers here. If you care about not knowing endgame or late content until you get there yourself, please catch yourself up before you make a decision you will regret later. I'm not even getting into the content warnings because it's just fluff and smut. Oh, and Niles being a voyeur/mildly invasive.

Dusk fell over the land of Hoshido.  Normally, the citizens were advised to be in the safety of their homes during this time, but this particular night marked a momentous occasion.  For the first time in recent memory, the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido, formerly bitter enemies at war over former King Garon's murder of King Sumeragi and the kidnapping of Corrin, were to be at peace into the foreseeable future.  It took a common enemy in the Kingdom of Valla to unite their soldiers under one cause and start repairing relations that war had rent asunder.  Tonight marked the end of the first day of peace under the new treaty that ended the war between Nohr and Hoshido.  Drafted jointly by future kings Xander and Ryoma, the treaty sought to forgive all past actions that blinded both kingdoms to the true threat at hand rather than blame and punish one side for starting the whole ordeal.  The signing itself was kept largely private because of mutual fears on both sides that the people wouldn't be ready for the news.  However, once news of the signing spread, the reception was mostly positive.  There were celebrations planned in both kingdoms to commemorate the occasion publicly later that week, but tonight was a night that the royal families and their armies had to themselves.  
  
Around dinner time that evening, the royal families convened at a traditional Hoshidan bar to hold their own celebration.  According to the Hoshidan family, it was former King Sumeragi's favorite bar as a young man.  Ryoma had rented the entire establishment for the night to assure as much privacy as was possible.  He wasn't too worried about intruders, but knowing the nationalistic mania that war inspired in people, he knew there would be some who didn't trust the Nohrian family.  However, most of the Hoshidan public was well aware of their rulers' battle expertise, so they knew not to interfere lest they incur the wrath of their future king.  More importantly, Ryoma wanted this moment to be special.  It wasn't just a historic alliance, but something that ran deeper than politics.    
  
After Hoshido and Nohr called a ceasefire to unite against Valla, Ryoma and Xander were brought together by circumstance.  They were always tied to each other by the politics of being war allies.  Throughout that time, Ryoma and Xander learned to swallow their pride and truly work as a team.  For Ryoma, it meant learning not to burden a son with his father's sins, and for Xander, it was learning how to break down his personal prejudices.  They slowly went from enemies to allies, then acquaintances to friends.  Soon enough, they were fully in love, never spending any free moment apart in between battles.  For a time, they had fallen into a comfortable rhythm of attending to their soldiers and siblings, training, gathering food and supplies, and falling asleep in each other's arms after every battle.  However, everything changed before the final confrontation with Anankos.  Before going out into battle, Ryoma sat Xander down and asked for his hand in marriage.  It was partially influenced by the politics and securing a long-lasting alliance between Hoshido and Nohr, but Xander immediately knew it to be more so influenced by love just from listening to Ryoma talk.  Fighting alongside one another to combat the possessed Vallites had been quite an ordeal, and they had gone through multiple near-misses in their time.  Knowing that any day could be their last, Xander wished for nothing more than to be connected to his beloved forever, even if it had to be in spirit.  Thus, he reciprocated Ryoma's sentiments.  At the end of their talk, Ryoma made a grand promise of a proper proposal and the most gorgeous ring he could get his hands on if they survived.  Finally, after a week of nursing Corrin back to health and formally drafting a peace treaty with Xander, Ryoma felt he was ready to make good on his promise.  With his engagement band safely concealed in a pocket hidden by the folds of his traditional Hoshidan imperial attire, Ryoma was ready for anything.  
  
Once Saizo confirmed that the front and back entrances were guarded and locked, Ryoma stood up from his seat and moved to tell Xander that they were ready.  The two of them exchanged a knowing glance before Ryoma offered his hand for Xander to hold.  The Nohrian royal blushed a little at the gesture, but he took Ryoma's hand anyway, rising from his seat and walking with him to a place where they could be more easily seen by those in attendance.  Some of the royal children cheered on their older brothers as they took the floor.  Ryoma clapped his hands twice to bring everyone's attention to him and Xander.  
  
"Welcome, brothers and sisters of Nohr and Hoshido.  What a momentous day it has been today.  We stand before you at the end of our first full day of peace." Ryoma stopped to let their audience cheer and clap.  "Before now, neither myself nor King Xander would have expected to become allies.  Both of our armies were primed for the rage of war and had no intention of letting up.  However, it took one important person to get us to see the bigger picture.  King Xander, if you would, please."  
  
Not expecting Ryoma to give the floor over to him, Xander was caught slightly off-guard.  Shaking it off quickly, Xander took over.  
  
"It is also worth noting that this person is not present right now.  As many of you know, Corrin—excuse me, King Corrin—was very severely injured in the final struggle.  He poured every last bit of himself into the fight against the Vallites and Anankos, and it is thanks to his efforts that we stand before you alive and well." Xander's tone was grave, yet not morbid or saturnine.  "His Majesty has only recently made a full recovery from his injuries.  He wanted to be here with us tonight, but he was needed in Valla today.  He will likely not be back until after dinner tonight.  Nevertheless, we shall not let his absence make us forget his contributions to this peace.  Were it not for King Corrin's determination to not be distracted by our feud and find the truth behind what was going on, we would still be at war with one another, and the Vallites would have had time to destroy both Hoshido and Nohr in their war-wearied states."  
  
A hush filled the room as memories of the final climactic struggle were brought out.  Ryoma could feel Xander squeezing his hand.  It wasn't easy for anyone to address the horrors and near-misses witnessed in war, but he felt that Xander did a good job of being sensitive but not blind to the past.  
  
"With that in mind, I propose a toast.  It would be remiss for us not to recognize someone who was such an important part of not only the war, but also our lives." Ryoma broke the silence, motioning for Jakob to provide him and Xander with cups of sake.  All the other servants were on the floor passing out sake to those who were old enough to drink and juice to the younger attendees.  Once everyone was provided for, Ryoma spoke again.  
  
"To King Corrin, for his steady resolute hand in guiding our armies in the war.  To him, we owe our lives.  Long live King Corrin!"  
  
Voices rang out in response as cups came together with a chorus of ceramics clinking together.  Once the crowd calmed down after their drinks, the future kings resumed their speech.  
  
"Now, before I invite you to enjoy this magnificent feast the chefs have so graciously prepared for us, I want to take a moment to say something myself." Ryoma took Xander's other hand and turned to face him directly.  Xander's eyes widened.  The entire crowd burst into a surprised uproar.  Some of them knew exactly what was going on, specifically, Camilla, Leo, Elise, and Niles.  Before the first proposal, Ryoma asked the other Nohrian royal children for their blessings, and every single one of them were happy to do so.  As for Niles, he was able to put two and two together after catching Xander and Ryoma in some extremely compromising positions on multiple occasions.  As the memories of Ryoma's promise came rushing back to Xander, he found it harder and harder to keep his emotions in check.  
  
"King Xander, you and I have been through hell and back.  We were on the brink of mutual destruction when my father was killed, but through our alliance, you let me show you who I really am, and I got to see you for who you really are.  You are an even greater man than I could have possibly imagined.  You have been there for me and my soldiers not only in battle, but also outside of it.  On top of that, you continued to be a father to your siblings and a general to your army.  We've even raised two beautiful sons together." Ryoma looked down into the crowd to find Siegbert and Shiro with Hana and Charlotte.  He waved at them, and they waved back.  "Truly, no other word outside of impressive can describe you.  I would be a damn fool to think otherwise.  Now that this war has finally come to an end, I figured now would be the best time to make good on that promise I made to you before our last battle."  
  
Ryoma fished the box with the ring in it out of his pocket and descended to one knee.  He opened it to reveal a platinum band with a pear cut onyx gemstone as the centerpiece and some small diamond embellishments around it.  Another swell rose from the crowd.  A single tear threatened to streak down Xander's stony face.  He was trying so hard to hold it all in, but it was getting harder and harder ask Ryoma kept going.  
  
"King Xander," Ryoma looked up into his lover's eyes.  He tried his hardest not to choke up.  "I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you.  I've never wanted anything more in my life than this.  I want to build my future—nay, my forever—with you, and I hope that from this, our people can eventually join hands in friendship and understanding as well.  I know the politics of this decision may be tough, but together, we'll overcome anything and everything in our way.  Will you marry me?"  
  
Amid all the screaming and cheering, Xander nearly lost it completely, but he blinked back his tears with a slightly labored smile.  In the crowd, Camilla and Niles shared a knowing glance, and Leo and Elise looked like the proudest younger siblings in the whole world.  Nina started a chant of "Say yes!" in the background, and all the children started to pick up on it until Xander held out a hand to quiet the crowd down.  He descended to Ryoma's level and looked straight back at him.  
  
"King Ryoma," Xander had trouble stringing any sentences at all together since he was fighting his emotions so hard.  "I had no doubt in my mind that we would make it through this trying time.  I may have questioned you and treated you and your people coldly before, but now, I have no doubt that you are indeed the man of my destiny.  Even if politics and history aren't ready for us, I say it's simply too bad for them.  It's time for us to make history right now.  The politics can wait until later."  
  
The crowd chuckled at Xander's short display of flippant attitude.  
  
"Returning to the question at hand, this probably the easiest choice I have ever made in my life." Xander continued.  "I would be humbled and honored to be your husband and stand by your side for all eternity.  I love you, and nothing will ever change that."  
  
Without a word, Ryoma slipped the ring onto Xander's finger and pulled him into a kiss.  The floor was abuzz with cheers and applause.  After reveling in each other for a little while, Xander and Ryoma looked into the crowd, a little sad that Corrin couldn't be there, but they knew that he would undoubtedly support them if he heard of their marriage.  
  
"With that out of the way, please enjoy yourselves tonight.  You've earned it with all your hard work!  Feel free to help yourselves to as much as you can handle!" Ryoma concluded the opening remarks and kissed Xander one more time.  The children and younger siblings all flooded into the specially prepared buffet area, taking as much as they felt they could eat or as much as their plates could fit depending on who it was.  Meanwhile, chefs started pouring okonomiyaki batter onto the grill plates in the center of each table and leaving sake for the adults and fruit juice for the kids.  Ryoma and Xander were still caught up enjoying each other's company, stuck in each other's arms.  
  
"So, was it everything you hoped it would be?" Ryoma asked, nibbling on Xander's neck and ear.  
  
"It was beyond my expectations.  I guess I should have given you credit where it's due." Xander's hand was all but trapped in Ryoma's brown lion mane that he called hair.  "When should we reveal it publicly?"  
  
"Don't be such a spoilsport," Ryoma chuckled.  "Seriously, we win a war, avert a crisis, and for our victory celebration, I arrange for all this food from both Hoshidan and Nohrian cuisine.  Yet, all you can think about is the politics of our love.  You do realize that play and work are equally important, right?"  
  
"I suppose," Xander finally withdrew his hand, resting it at Ryoma's waist.  "Let's join our families."  
  
"Good idea.  That mutton chop has been calling my name ever since it came out." Ryoma reluctantly let Xander go.  "Also, when we return to the castle, come to my personal quarters.  We haven't had much alone time together since you've been nursing Corrin."  
  
"Anything for you, my love." Xander kissed Ryoma's cheek.  "I'll be waiting for you at our table."  
  
From there, the celebration went off without a hitch.  By the end of the dinner, almost everyone was stuffed to the gills with food and/or alcohol. In fact, Odin and Hinata had to be put to bed before the kids after getting into an impromptu drinking contest.  After that, Camilla and Hinoka were on full mommy duty for anyone else who looked like they were going to drink themselves into a stupor, armed with trays of tankards filled with water at the ready for anyone who made a request for it in between bouts of drinking.  Thankfully, their efforts stopped any other blackouts from happening throughout dinner time.  Once everyone had had their fill and was ready to rest for the night, they flocked into their carriages and set off to Castle Shirasagi, where the royal siblings doubled up in the royal family's quarters to make sure every soldier and servant in attendance had somewhere to sleep.  After Xander put Elise and Sakura to bed, all the kids were accounted for.  Remembering what Ryoma asked of him, he made his way to the king's quarters to see what he had in store for him.  Opening the door, he caught Ryoma in the middle of shedding his clothing.  His hakama was around his ankles, revealing a rust red _fundoshi_ underneath that brought out the warmth in his tanned skin.  Ryoma didn't stop or get embarrassed.  He simply kicked off the hakama and walked over to greet his lover, now his fiance, pulling him into his arms for a soft embrace.  
  
"The bath's been ready for a while.  You know how long it takes to get the imperial robes off, don't you?" Ryoma laughed.  
  
"When we get married, can we do a Nohrian ceremony and a Hoshidan reception instead of two weddings?  I don't see myself being able to wear complex wedding kimonos for longer than an hour, especially under the Hoshidan sun." Xander stroked Ryoma's hair.  
  
"I think the laws in both kingdoms say that we need to honor cross-continental unions with two weddings so that each culture is respected equally." Ryoma answered.  "So no.  You're not safe from the robes.  Maybe I should've waited for you longer so I could show you how to take them off for later~"  
  
Xander blushed.  He knew exactly what Ryoma was insinuating.  The marriage consummation.  He knew full well of that tradition; it transcended kingdoms and races of beings.  Even with a full education in Nohr, Xander still got red in the face when it came to sexual subjects, especially if one of his younger siblings asked him about them.  Unable to respond properly to Ryoma's comment, Xander broke away from Ryoma to take his clothes off.  Once he was in his smallclothes, he took Ryoma's hand, and they walked to the king's private bath together.  Upon arrival, Xander was undoubtedly impressed.  It wasn't necessarily that the Hoshidan royal bathroom looked any more opulent than its Nohrian counterpart.  Rather, it was quite the opposite given that most of the structures were made of wood.  Instead, Xander was more taken aback by how impressive the room looked despite its simplicity.  There was a beautiful view of the moon and the Hoshidan landscape from the large window in front of the actual bath, which was enormous for being just for the king.  Perhaps the late king had brought many a female companion with him; Xander could only guess.  When he turned to speak to Ryoma, the _fundoshi_ he was wearing was reduced to a glorified ribbon covering his sizeable groin only by pure chance from the way he had draped it over his arm.  
  
"It's the first time I've been in the king's suite.  His bathroom alone could house a family." Xander remarked.  
  
"It's quite the upgrade, no?" Ryoma hung the fabric of his _fundoshi_ on a rack to the side.  "My old quarters wasn't too bad either.  Takumi was very pleased with it when he first moved in."  
  
"Leo was quite the same when I gave him my old room.  He enjoyed having the extra space.  My father's quarters couldn't possibly compare to yours in natural beauty, though.  The view is what's most impressive." Facing the window to the Hoshidan landscape outside, Xander proceeded to take off his smallclothes as well, hanging them next to Ryoma's.  
  
"What about this view?" When Xander turned to face Ryoma, he was standing under the shower, which was more of a glorified waterfall of hot water than anything else.  His thick hair was matted to his skin, and he was dripping wet all over, giving his already impressive muscles an extra sheen to them.  He was wearing nothing but a playful, come hither expression on his face.  And just like that, Xander was under his spell, removing his crown and setting it on a nearby countertop with some small wash basins lined across it.  He joined Ryoma under the flow of the water, reveling in the closeness of their bodies.  Xander's hands rested at his lover's hips, and Ryoma responded by draping his over Xander's shoulders and across his back.  
  
"Well, you had me speechless for a moment." Xander replied.  "That's because you looked so breathtaking in the moonlight."  
  
"As do you, my dear Xander.  Your skin is like the most perfect porcelain money can buy." Ryoma's hands dragged slowly across Xander's back.  Pulling them closer together, Xander went in for a kiss, and Ryoma happily obliged, their lips meeting gently and tenderly.  This kiss wasn't as chaste as the ones they shared in their family's company.  Rather, there was more yearning behind this one.  However, Xander pulled away before it could get too intense.  
  
"Any reason you're holding back?" Ryoma looked a little confused.  
  
"Shouldn't we save this for... you know... the consummation?" Xander looked down and to the side, avoiding eye contact.  However, Ryoma's hand gently guided Xander's head back to looking at him in the eyes.  
  
"If it's between a couple planning to get married, I don't see the problem in it.  Hoshido has no laws about premarital sex, and from what I've studied of Nohrian law, there are no such regulations in your kingdom either." Ryoma didn't break eye contact for a second, hoping to get Xander a little more comfortable.  To fill the silence of Xander's thinking processes, Ryoma picked up a bottle of shampoo and a differently shaped bottle of body wash.  "Shall I wash you while you think things through?"  
  
"G-go ahead." Xander turned so his back was to Ryoma, intending to give him easy access to his back.  Ryoma uncorked the shampoo bottle first, massaging some of the fluid into Xander's hair.  Xander shuddered at the sudden physical contact.  Although he had washed his hair and his body multiple times in his life, it had been a long time since he let anyone do that for him.  He could feel each of Ryoma's fingers individually pressing into his scalp as he lathered the liquid in his hair.  The feeling was surreal and actually quite relaxing.  Before long, Xander could feel his grip on consciousness loosening.  Before he got too comfy, Xander let out a more audible shudder when Ryoma went for the body wash starting with his back.  It somehow felt colder against his back than the shampoo did against his scalp.  Ryoma was the first person that Xander had ever let touch him beyond what was necessary between friends.  From childhood and onward into his adulthood, Xander was closed off and restrained.  Nobody was intimate with him, and he never achieved intimacy with anyone in return.  However, through his charm and patience, Ryoma was able to break down Xander's walls and get him at least comfortable with washing wounds and massaging tense muscles before moving on to hugs and cuddles.  Xander could feel Ryoma massaging his back while he was lathering the soap, and he hummed softly in appreciation.  The day had been rough on him since he was in a cramped carriage for most of his travel time to Hoshido, and there were minimal opportunities to stretch out.  After giving ample attention to his back, Ryoma turned Xander around and worked on the front.  Xander was flushed, mostly from the heat of the water, but also from the intimacy of the situation.  He could see the intense concentration on Ryoma's face as he moved the liquid soap across his body, focusing on every bump and ridge.  Ryoma slowly worked his way lower and lower until he was at eye level with Xander's crotch.  In his mind, Xander ran a few different scenarios that could come of this.  One, an accidental touch would lead to a night of gross, lecherous debauchery right then and there in the shower.  Two, that same touch would just be accidental, and Ryoma would move on.  Three, that touch would start something, but not necessarily finish it.  From the way Xander noticed his body behaving, it seemed like the first and third situations were most likely.  Ryoma noticed pretty quickly and looked up from his kneeling position.  
  
"Getting a little excited?" he asked.  "As I've said before, there's no laws prohibiting any... preliminary exploration~"  
  
The blood rushed to Xander's head and groin.  If this had been a bad day for his nose, it would've started bleeding by now.  It also didn't help that Ryoma's hands were fully on Xander's cock, coaxing it further towards complete hardness.  Xander couldn't do anything but move a hand and tap Ryoma's cheek.  
  
"N-not yet." he begged.  "Wait for the b-bed, please..."  
  
"Of course, my love.  Whenever you feel it's appropriate."  Ryoma did as he was instructed, refraining from any further touches to Xander's crotch.  Xander walked into the water flow, washing all the soap off of his hair and body.  Once he was clean, Xander realized that the tables were turned.  Now he was on the giving end.  Without even asking Ryoma, he took a considerable amount of shampoo in his hands and started working on the top half of Ryoma's hair.  He could only get a little more than halfway down before he needed more for the rest of his hair.  
  
"How did you let your hair grow so wild and thick?  Isn't it a nuisance in battle?" Xander asked, genuinely interested in hearing Ryoma's reply.  
  
"Your answer is as good as mine." Ryoma replied.  "I'll wash it out and tie it up so you can wash my back."  
  
Ryoma rinsed out his hair, which took much less time than getting the shampoo in, then used a stray piece of twine hanging off from one of the bottles to tie his hair up as best as he possibly could.  It wasn't perfect, but it gave Xander enough time to soap up Ryoma's back.  He returned the massage that Ryoma gave him with a massage of his own, focusing around Ryoma's spine since he was often tightest there.  When he got to the front, all was normal until he had to move down to the legs and feet, where he would inevitably pass by Ryoma's groin.  He could clearly see that Ryoma was hung, even when he wasn't hard.  Xander wasn't a stranger to seeing Ryoma naked, having bathed with him multiple times during the war.  However, he'd never been in a situation where sexual contact with Ryoma was actually permissible.  Xander could feel his own cock throbbing even just thinking about what it would look like fully hard.  Unable to completely ignore it, Xander gave the huge organ a cursory wash before going to his lover's legs.  A hand made its way to Xander's head.  
  
"Like what you saw~?  I could see you staring, you know." Ryoma stated, half matter-of-factly half flirtatiously.  Xander let out a yelp and fell to his ass, which was admittedly only an inch or so above the floor.  Still, it was an uncomfortable slip.  Ryoma chuckled before dropping down to Xander's height himself.  
  
"It's just so... big." Xander barely managed to answer.  
  
"I can show you just how big it can get later if you'd like~" Ryoma playfully poked Xander's nose with his index finger, leaning back to let the water rinse him off.  Xander turned away, embarrassed again.  
  
"A-after the bath, maybe." he replied softly.  
  
"All right, then.  But only if you really want to.  We only just got engaged, so there's no need to rush." Ryoma pulled Xander to his feet before closing off the water flow.  He led Xander to the bath and walked him in.  The water of the bath was considerably hotter than the shower, but not necessarily painful.  Xander's muscles immediately turned to jelly, causing him to sink comfortably until only his head was above the bath water.  Ryoma sat down next to him, his arm wrapped around his shoulders as they looked out into the Hoshidan fields.  
  
"I've seen the Hoshidan wildlands bathed in sunlight before and thought that there wouldn't be anything more impressive." Xander commented.  "I suppose this view made me eat those words.  They're even more beautiful at night."  
  
"Are they not?" Ryoma said.  "Likewise, I've heard a lot about winter nights at Nohr.  You'll have to show me someday."  
  
"Of course.  I would like that very much." Xander rested his head on Ryoma's shoulder.  "You must come during the winter festivities.  There's a lot that goes on in Nohr during that time."  
  
"I look forward to it." Ryoma kissed Xander's wet head.  "I shall bring gifts of liquor and timber."  
  
They sat in silence, enjoying each other's presence for a while.  Ryoma would occasionally rub Xander's shoulder, and Xander shifted positions when he got uncomfortable.  Although they spent as much down time together as possible during their time in combat, it ultimately didn't add up to much when they were fighting a new threat every other day.  Now that they were no longer under constant threat, they could actually afford to stop and drink in each other's presence as much as possible.  Xander relished the warmth and broadness of Ryoma's muscular shoulders.  The scars that riddled his body felt bumpy and tough, but they were symbols of survival.  Ryoma did not speak much of his past and his childhood, but just from seeing the scars that scored his flesh, Xander could tell that he likely had it just as hard as he did.  Maybe their lives were difficult in different ways, but they were both similar levels of difficulty nonetheless.  For a time, Xander believed himself to be incapable of love.  The lifestyle his father led jumping from one woman to another disgusted him.  If that were how a king of Nohr was expected to conduct himself, Xander would have preferred to never love at all rather than take advantage of more women than he could care to keep track of.  But with Ryoma, he saw an opportunity to change how the royal family viewed love and relationships.  The days of the king philandering and mistreating women in the name of creating a male heir would soon be gone.  Eventually, they would be replaced with kings who followed their hearts and not society's expectations.  
  
"Even if this treaty forgives all past rashness, do you actually believe our people will truly move on?" Ryoma broke the silence with a question.  "And what about all the kids?  They've hardly known the world outside of war."  
  
Xander paused.  Ryoma wasn't wrong.  Peace normally took months to fully develop, and even with all the celebration taking place, it could have been for the end of the war and not necessarily for the idea of peace between Hoshido and Nohr.  The news of the treaty was still pretty fresh, and there had even been guards present at the celebratory dinner to keep lunatics from getting in.  
  
"I don't think everyone will be supportive right away.  A portion of the public still thinks the other kingdom is filled with violent heathens foaming at the mouth." Xander replied.  "But there are some who have been weary of war, and there are others who have been advocating for peace since your father's passing.  There's no way of telling how it will go.  As for the kids, they've seen a lot more of the world than they will ever experience in their private lessons alone.  I don't think much will change for them, but we'll have to teach them how to really be kids now that they don't have to fight the war anymore."  
  
"I believe this is where we come in as kings.  If our families can put their misgivings aside, we can only hope that our people will follow in our example." Ryoma said.  "As for the kids, I agree that they'll be fine.  They're growing to be wonderful young men and women."  
  
"They are, indeed." Xander gently nuzzled into Ryoma's neck.  More silent appreciation of one another followed.  Xander almost didn't want to leave, but soon enough, the steam from the bath began clouding his senses, and he decided it was time to get out.  Ryoma followed him and offered a towel to dry himself with.  Drying himself quickly, Xander took his smallclothes and crown over to Ryoma's massive bed.  He put the crown at his bedside while putting his smallclothes back on.  Ryoma dried off and didn't bother with his underwear.  He opted to go to bed naked, to Xander's slight embarrassment.  Before he turned out the lights, Ryoma turned to Xander, a slightly serious expression on his face.  
  
"Did you really want to experiment before we consummate our marriage?  I'm perfectly fine either way, so it's your choice." Ryoma said.  Xander paused.  Then came a reply.  
  
"Y-yes.  I did want to.  I'm just really nervous." Xander admitted.  Ryoma frowned.  
  
"What reason would you have to be nervous?  We've been lovers for some time now." He gently rubbed Xander's back.  
  
"I..." Xander started, but stopped, muttering something practically inaudible under his breath.  "I don't want to disappoint you."  
  
Ryoma held Xander closer, gently stroking his hair.  The royal family of Nohr had gone through a lot to get to where they needed to be, and he didn't even need to ask the future king to know.  Princess Camilla had a library's worth of stories about the infighting between King Garon's multiple female companions and the inhumane atrocities they had their children commit to gain favor with their king.  The way she tensed up when talking about it was similar to how Xander was tensing up right now.  Ryoma didn't see his family as perfect either.  Certainly, they had their own issues being melded and shaped by war and the loss of their king, but none could compare to the horrors that the royal children of Nohr had to undergo.  
  
"You're the most important person my life, Ryoma.  I want nothing more than for you and me to be happy together." Xander grappled with his emotions even more fiercely now than he did at the proposal, and Ryoma could tell because of how Xander's voice began to quiver more audibly.  "In some ways, I feel... inadequate.  I was not brought up to be free and easygoing like you are.  You deserve to have a partner who will fearlessly stand by your side with every new adventure.  But I...  I'm not as well-equipped for that as you might believe."  
  
"Xander..." Ryoma's tone was solemn.  His grip around Xander tightened a little.  He could only imagine what could be plaguing Xander's thoughts right now.  
  
"My brothers, sisters, and our children wish for nothing more than peace.  Not only internationally, but also within the halls of Castle Krackenburg.  We have a long way to go as a family unit before we can send anyone away to be a consort to foreign royalty.  We must set things right for those who come after us before we can chase our own dreams." Xander gripped Ryoma's hand around his shoulder more tightly in response.  "You deserve more love than what I'm capable of giving right now, and my inability to deliver bothers me.  I'm sorry if I dampened the mood when you were planning to bed me tonight.  I just don't want you to be hurt by my shortcomings as a lover."  
  
Letting Xander take a few shaky breaths, Ryoma comforted his future husband as best as he could.  Heavy was the head that wore the crown.  Ryoma himself knew of all the struggles of transitioning his kingdom out of his father's reign and onward to the future as well as Xander did.  It weighed on his mind regularly.  However, he wanted tonight to be about the love he and Xander shared.  Even if it wasn't their wedding yet, Ryoma believed that any day was a good time for reaffirming their affections, especially in such a complicated day and age.  
  
"Xander," Ryoma pushed some of Xander's hair that threatened to cover his face to the side.  "I cannot admit to fully understanding your struggles.  However, what we share as newly ascended kings is something special.  Something that no other lovers can claim to sharing.  You and I have seen the world for its worst in times of war as well as its best in this peace we have helped forge together.  I can confidently say that being your partner in war as well as in love has taught me more than any of my private tutors could have hoped to teach me.  No matter what you think of yourself and your family, I will always see a wonderful man sitting next to me in you.  If it's just between you and me, why try to be more than what you are at your core?"  
  
In a rare display of emotion, Xander's face met Ryoma's chest.  Years and years of emotional pain had finally been aired out.  Being a royal's first-born son bore a burden unlike any other.  There was no time for anyone in that position to show temperament, lest he be deemed unworthy of ascension for his volatility.  Xander wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball in Ryoma's lap and forget the previous exchange ever happened.  As his sobs died down, Xander looked up into Ryoma's expectant face, his eyes red and cheeks puffy.  
  
"You have no idea how much pain you've helped me alleviate." Xander said.  "It will take a long time for me to fully heal, but I want you to know that you've definitely helped shorten the process.  Thank you, Ryoma."  
  
"Anything for you, my love." Ryoma kissed Xander's forehead right under where his crown would normally sit.  "Are you still up for something... wild tonight~?"  
  
Xander took a moment to fully collect himself.  
  
"I though you'd never ask." Xander replied, largely back to the way he was before coming to bed.  "I'd be remiss to mess up on our wedding nights, especially after the Nohrian wedding."  
  
"Oh?  Why pay such special attention to our Nohrian wedding?" Ryoma asked.  
  
"I don't know how comfortable you are with this, but...  customs surrounding Nohrian wedding consummation involves an audience." Xander explained  "Granted, the public would be forbidden from ours, but would you be okay if, for instance, Camilla, Leo, Niles, and any other adults in attendance at the reception were to watch us?"  
  
Ryoma paused for a brief moment.  This was news to him despite his knowledge of Nohrian culture.  It flew against a lot of what his home culture would have wanted, but since they were having two weddings, both cultures would get a chance to be showcased, and he owed it to Xander to not interfere with the Nohrian side.  After mulling it over, Ryoma spoke.  
  
"Let them watch.  News of our marriage will eventually make its rounds across the world anyway.  The public will know when it's appropriate for them to know." Ryoma looked into Xander's eyes.  "Besides, if only our families and our retainers will be invited to the wedding anyway, why not give them a show they won't soon forget~?"  
  
"Shall we get to practicing now?" Xander hooked his arms around Ryoma's waist and pulled the Hoshidan royal on top of him.  An impish grin found its way onto Ryoma's face.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask~  The mood was getting a little stuffy here." Ryoma replied, his head dropping down to give his future husband a kiss.  Xander melted into his touch, returning the favor with a passion only matched by that of the battlefield.  Ryoma groaned underneath him, his chest and throat rumbling from beneath, and he pushed his arms further up to Xander's shoulders, holding him closer and deepening the kiss.  Xander's heart began to race as Ryoma continued to shower him in kisses and attention.  
  
"I had no idea you were... so good at this." Xander managed to say in between breaths.  
  
"I'm not.  You'd be my first time with a man." Ryoma said.  "I've pretended to like women before.  You know, when my father was looking for a suitor for me who would help me carry on the royal line.  Got pretty far with some of them, but it never felt as right as this does right now~"  
  
"You're too kind to me." Xander smiled.  "I've only ever had three suitors.  I never got further than the first kiss.  They said I was too cold."  
  
"Well, they didn't have the patience to leave you out in the hot Hoshidan sun and check on you every now and then." Ryoma joked.  "It's a shame that they're missing out on such a beautiful, wonderful man.  Too bad he's mine now, and I'm not letting him go anytime soon~"  
  
Ryoma went back to Xander's lips before he could respond, muffling a moan from his Nohrian lover.  He lazily ground his hips into Xander's, feeling the slightly sticky tent in his smallclothes against his skin.  Xander almost yelped at the touch, but any sounds that would've come out of him were muffled by Ryoma's mouth.  Xander continued to moan as Ryoma brushed against his crotch, his hands lost in Ryoma's hair.  
  
"Looks like you're feeling it too~" Ryoma didn't even have to show himself for Xander to know that he was hard.  His hands were resting at the waistband of Xander's smallclothes.  "May I?"  
  
"Please, hurry up." Xander panted.  "I-I've been waiting for this for so long..."  
  
"As you wish, my king~" Ryoma nibbled on Xander's neck a little bit before pushing Xander's smallclothes to his knees.  Xander wasn't as big as Ryoma was, but his size was still quite considerable.  Ryoma moved down so he could see what he just revealed and pushed Xander's smallclothes the rest of the way off.  
  
"D-Don't stare," Xander protested weakly.  "I've let hardly anyone see me like this."  
  
"What is there to hide?  You're beautiful, Xander." Ryoma slowly dragged his tongue from the base of Xander's dick to the head.  "Besides, you were fine getting naked with me in the shower, no?"  
  
"But you weren't—a-ah~!" Xander moaned as Ryoma's mouth closed over his length.  He gripped the sheets below him until his knuckles were white.  He had never been big on exploring himself when he was growing up, so these sensations were all new to him.  Ryoma hadn't even gone down three times, and Xander felt like he was close to bursting.  
  
"Ryoma!  I-I'm—AH!" Before he could properly warn Ryoma, Xander came all over his face and mouth.  Mortified, Xander looked away, unable to handle looking at what he had done.  Once Ryoma had wiped his face off, he attempted to pry Xander's hand from his face.  
  
"Could it be that it's your first time doing anything remotely sexual?" Xander nodded.  Ryoma laughed.  "Very well then.  If you're still up for it, we'll go through the rest slowly.  Though from what I can see, that wasn't enough for you~"  
  
It took Xander a minute to realize that he was hard again.  He turned to face Ryoma once more.  
  
"Y-Yes.  I would like that." Xander said.  "And you're not mad?"  
  
"Mad?  About what?" Ryoma knew what Xander was asking about, but he wanted him to say it himself.  
  
"About... cumming on your face." Getting Xander to talk about sex was like talking to the most pious nun in the convent.  Nonetheless, Ryoma found it humorous.  
  
"I don't mind.  That just means that you're a healthy, but sexually repressed adult man." Ryoma stated straightforwardly.  "Now, let's do something both of us might enjoy.  Spread your legs for me, babe~"  
  
Xander did so to the best of his ability.  He couldn't get to a full side split like Camilla could, but he wasn't completely inept.  Ryoma found his place in between Xander's legs, staring right into his puckered entrance.  
  
"You sure you want to keep going?  I might have trouble stopping myself after this." Ryoma pushed himself up so that Xander could see his face.  
  
"Please, go on." Xander pleaded.  "I might not have much left in me."  
  
"Then let's stop wasting time~" Ryoma went straight in, his tongue tickling the ring of muscle in front of it.  Xander let out a gasp, surprised at Ryoma's vigor.  Moan after moan escaped Xander's lips as Ryoma tongue-fucked him, surprised at how good it felt.  
  
"R-Ryoma..." Xander's breath hitched.  "Hurry...!"  
  
A squeeze on his inner thigh let Xander know that he was heard.  Ryoma came up from in between Xander's legs and produced a bottle of oil from behind the lantern on the night stand.  Uncorking it, he coated Xander's entrance with it and stuck a finger in gingerly.  Xander let out an astonished cry, tightening around Ryoma's finger.  He didn't expect the rough, scarred texture of Ryoma's hands to actually feel good inside him.  Once the slight sting went away, Xander nodded to let Ryoma know he was good to put in one more finger.  The second finger elicited another cry.  As Ryoma scissored Xander's entrance wider, Xander actually got a chance to see what he was going to have to contend with.  Ryoma was fully hard now, and if Xander thought it was big in the shower, it looked enormous now.  All Xander could think about was how that was going to fit in a hole so small.  Ryoma looked up expectantly, wondering if he needed a third finger, and Xander agreed, giving one more nod.  The third finger went in, and at this point, Xander seemed to be getting used to it more, since his voice wasn't going quite as high as it did for the first two.  Xander groaned as Ryoma slowly stretched out his hole with the fingers that were inside.  His grip on the sheets still looked painful, but it seemed that Xander was enjoying himself a lot more than he was at the beginning.  Ryoma even considered adding a fourth, but he didn't think Xander would let him, so he stopped at three.  
  
"You're doing great, babe." Ryoma planted a soft kiss on Xander's stomach.  "Let me know when you're ready to keep going."  
  
"J-Just take me already, Ryoma!" Xander suddenly blurted out.  The outburst stopped Ryoma dead in his tracks, causing him to look up to make sure everything was okay.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ryoma asked one more time to make sure Xander knew what he was doing.  
  
"Do you really think that me urging you to hurry up is me being unsure?" Xander responded with a question of his own.  "Please, fuck me until I go numb."  
  
And there it was.  Xander had charged into the point of no return.  This was all the confirmation that Ryoma needed to keep going.  He bent over to make sure he was at eye level with Xander before he responded  
  
"It would be my pleasure~" Ryoma punctuated the moment with a kiss.  "I hope you don't have plans tomorrow, because I don't think you'll be able to walk or ride a horse when I'm through with you~"  
  
With that, Ryoma slicked his own cock up with the oil and tossed the empty vial to the side.  He took only a short moment to line up at Xander's hole before pushing against it.  Xander reached out with his hand, and Ryoma held onto it, knowing exactly what Xander was requesting of him.  Xander let out a loud cry when the head pushed in, and Ryoma paused, letting him adjust.  He could feel Xander holding tightly onto his hand and see the pained expression on his face.  
  
"You okay?" Ryoma asked.  
  
"I-It hurts..." Xander tried to get his breathing in control.  "But please, don't stop."  
  
"All right.  Just let me know when you want me to move." Ryoma touched Xander's cheek gingerly with the other side of his oiled up hand.  It smelled faintly of cherry blossoms.  Once Xander's breathing normalized, he nodded to let Ryoma know he could keep going.  He pushed in about halfway before Xander stopped him again to adjust.  He took much less time this time when getting himself adjusted, and by the second nod, Ryoma was buried to the hilt inside Xander.  
  
"It...  It went... in." Xander said in complete disbelief.  "Finally..."  
  
"You feel amazing," Ryoma left a kiss on Xander's jaw.  "Let me know when I can move."  
  
"J-Just move, damn you!  I want you so badly, and I want you right now.  Please, just fuck me already!" Xander cut the last part of Ryoma's sentence off.  Ryoma leaned in.  
  
"I had no idea you were so eager and so lewd, Xander~" Ryoma chuckled.  "Your wish is my command, my king~"  
  
Ryoma started off with a slow pace, giving Xander ample time to adjust to him moving.  He gradually picked up speed, relishing in Xander's increasingly wanton cries of pleasure.  It was such a huge turn-on to see the normally stoic Xander writhing and begging under him like a dog in heat.  At this point, Xander was beyond the point of embarrassment.  The only one he would ever allow to see him like this was Ryoma (with the notable exception of those in attendance for the forthcoming Nohrian wedding night).  Before long, they were at a steady medium pace.  Once he was comfortable, Ryoma started angling his thrusts differently, looking for that particular bundle of nerves inside of Xander.  Before Xander could look up to see what was going on, a shockwave of pleasure raged through his body, ripping an enraptured scream from Xander's throat.  And with that, Ryoma knew he struck gold.  He proceeded to abuse Xander's prostate and go even even faster than before, washing Xander's whole body in intense waves of pleasure.  For a while, Xander tried to muffle his cries with the pillows he was laying on top of, but Ryoma coaxed them out of his hands.  
  
"R-Ryoma!  Oh, gods!  More!  P-Please, more!" Xander now had a death grip on Ryoma's hand, his walls pulsating over Ryoma's dick as each thrust proceeded to simultaneously knock the wind out of him and bring him back to life.  
  
"This is... p-perfect, love~  You're so f-fucking tight around me~" Ryoma was almost speaking to Xander's collarbone with how many marks he was leaving there.  "Just wanna k-keep fucking you over and over again~"  
  
Xander was long past his usual cognitive function at this point.  All he could really do in response was scream out something that sounded like Ryoma's name in response.  Before long, Ryoma felt himself nearing the edge.  
  
"Y-You close?" he asked, biting on Xander's ear.  
  
Xander nodded frantically.  
  
"S-So close!  A-Ah!  Gonna cum!" Xander could feel his insides twisting up and tightening around Ryoma in preparation for what was next.  
  
"Me too, babe." Ryoma was now going as fast as he could possibly go.  The sounds of skin hitting skin and a chorus of pleasured moans filled the room as both of them neared release.  "T-Together...!  Xander!"  
  
The warning was just a little too late, though.  With one final cry of Ryoma's name, Xander's orgasm hit, and his stomach and chest were streaked with hot ribbons of white.  His insides had a death grip on Ryoma, who pushed in once more before filling Xander's hole with his load.  After waiting for a little to soften before pulling out, Ryoma examined his handiwork.  Xander's body was shiny with sweat, his torso was sticky with his own cum, and his freshly used entrance was leaking Ryoma's cum onto the sheets.  Completely blissed out, Xander could only barely look up at Ryoma, who got out of bed to pick him up bridal style and take him back to the bathroom.  After a quick body wash and another finger inside him to drain the rest of the cum out of him, Xander was put down in the bath with Ryoma following shortly after.  
  
"What did you think?" Ryoma asked.  "Was I too rough?"  
  
"It was... perfect." Xander let out a long steamy breath.  "Absolutely perfect."  
  
"I did love seeing you lose control.  You looked... breathtaking." Ryoma went in for a kiss, and Xander obliged.  "I didn't know you had that in you.  Did that retainer your little brother has—Niles, was it?—teach you anything?"  
  
"N-Nothing past the basics..." Xander muttered.  "He even offered to let me watch him have sex with Laslow and Corrin.  I wasn't ready at the time, so I declined.  I could hear them from my tent all night."  
  
"He's quite the looker, no?" Ryoma said, looking out into the night landscape.  "He'd look wonderful under the both of—"  
  
"Out of the question." Xander said curtly.  "He'd never let me hear the end of it.  Besides... Is it too much for me to ask for my future husband's undivided attention during moments of intimacy?"  
  
"How adorable~" Ryoma chuckled.  "Who knew future King Xander of Nohr had a soft side to him~?"  
  
"Ryoma." Xander's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Come on, Xander.  You know that I love you the most above all others, and no other man in my life will change that." Ryoma tried his hardest to placate Xander, who looked like he was ready to slap him if he said the wrong thing.  "I was just thinking that it would be fun to mix things up.  Keep things fresh, if you catch my drift.  Just because we're a committed couple doesn't mean it has to be just us two in the bedroom.  Just look at Niles and Corrin.  If they brought Laslow to their bed with them for one night, and their relationship has not changed after that, they ought to have a lot of trust in one another, right?"  
  
Xander paused, looking into the floor.  All his life, he had grown up with the idea of a closed, committed marriage as being the end-all-be-all of love.  However, if there were couples that really did what Ryoma was saying and invited other people to bed with them while still remaining committed, Xander wondered if he was looking at it the right way after all.  
  
"Well...  If it would make you happy, I'm willing to think about it for the future.  After we say our vows."  Xander said.  "To be honest with you, I don't know if I'd ever be able to face Niles like that in the bedroom.  To see his liege's older brother strewn across a bed like—"  
  
"Did someone call my name~?" a smooth, husky voice sounded from the doorway.  Xander's head whipped around to see Niles standing in the threshold to the bathroom wearing nothing but some loose linen pants, his cape, and his eyepatch.  His hair was in complete disarray, and he was slightly moist with either sweat or steam.  Xander stood up, ready to grab the nearest object and throw it at the intruder, but Ryoma calmed him down.  
  
"Good evening, Niles." Ryoma said.  "Were we too loud?"  
  
"Not at all." Niles smirked.  "I was actually having a little _ménage à trois_ myself.  Your retainer has quite the mouth on him, your Majesty.  You'd be impressed~"  
  
"D-Don't talk about Laslow like that!  Have you no shame?" Xander said exasperatedly.  "What in the gods' names do you even mean by that?!"  
  
"All I'm saying is that he'll make a lot of men happy~" Niles leaned against the countertop with the wash basins.  "Did you and King Ryoma enjoy your night together?"  
  
"Well...  I—uhh..." Xander couldn't form a sentence, so Ryoma took over.  
  
"It was quite a night.  I don't see myself forgetting it anytime soon." Ryoma laughed.  "If you were listening as astutely as you claim, you would know that King Xander in particular enjoyed himself a great deal.  Isn't that right, my love?"  
  
Xander looked to the floor, then to the side wall, and finally to Niles.  
  
"Y-Yes!  O-Of course!" Xander's mouth said.  However, his eyes said nothing short of "I will end both of your lives if you fuck up one more time".  
  
"I could assume as much." Niles replied.  "King Xander, you look as if something troubles you.  Do speak up."  
  
"Niles...  Is it really natural for a committed couple to... you know... invite a third person?" Xander looked and sounded like a kid asking about some questionable objects he found in his parents' dresser drawer.  "King Ryoma brought the idea up to me, and I'm not quite sure how I feel about it.  He told me you had experience in that matter, so I thought it appropriate to ask you."  
  
"I'd say so.  Corrin and I do it all the time.  Even with all of our third parties, that doesn't change the fact that I love Corrin over everyone else.  If I may speak frankly about it, though, Corrin doesn't bring a lot of people back to bed himself.  It's mostly me~" Niles chuckled.  "And the gods know that once I see something I like, I must have it at all costs~"  
  
"Oh." Xander let loose a small sigh.  Perhaps the steam was getting to him.  "I suppose there was more truth to what you said than I thought, Ryoma.  Forgive my intolerance from before."  
  
"Oh, quit your apologies.  I would have been just as fine with it even if you refused to give it a second thought." Ryoma kissed Xander on the cheek.  "After all, I love you more than what mere language can encompass."  
  
Xander smiled and proceeded to kiss Ryoma right in front of Niles.  When he remembered that Niles hadn't left yet, Xander quickly separated from Ryoma and cleared his throat.  
  
"I take it from your word that Corrin has returned from Valla, correct?" Xander quickly changed the subject.  
  
"You would be right." Niles replied.  "He arrived when you said he would.  The trip was conducted largely by pegasus."  
  
"What was he doing today?" Ryoma asked.  
  
"In short, jump starting the new kingdom.  You know, appointing governors, training and building the Vallite army, and just making sure the place wasn't about to go up in smoke." Niles continued.  "Your Majesty, creating a new country isn't a simple as giving up some land and some people.  I would hope that you understand the difficulties of being a freshly ascended king."  
  
"You are not wrong." Xander replied.  "But you ought to have more faith in your partner, Niles.  King Corrin is a wise and level-headed man.  I don't believe that he will make the same mistakes as the historical Vallites have made."  
  
"Is it that much of a sin for me to worry about my dear, sweet Corrin?  After all, it would be nice for him to be able to come back to bed every night." Niles said.  "By the way, if it pleases your Majesty, I've swapped out your soiled linens for you while you were bathing.  I'll be taking my leave now.  I believe Laslow and Corrin have had enough alone time~"  
  
"Thank you, Niles." Ryoma said.  "If it were me alone, I wouldn't have any problems with your presence in my quarters, but just for the sake of your own king's personal boundaries, please knock next time we're together."  
  
"Of course, your Majesty." Niles gave a short bow.  "Until tomorrow."  
  
Niles left the room, closing the door to Ryoma's quarters behind him.  Xander looked slightly frustrated.  
  
"Of course he'd be listening in.  He always is." he muttered.  
  
"That Niles seems like a nice young man." Ryoma grinned.  "He's definitely got a way with words."  
  
"If you say so." Xander sighed.  "If you ask me, it looks like his eyes are permanently in a state of asking whoever he's talking with to bed with him."  
  
"Do you have an issue with that?" Ryoma asked.  
  
"Yes, but it's for a fairly petty reason." Xander replied.  "I envy Niles.  I wish I could walk in a room and have people take notice of me out of interest rather than fear.  His social life is more robust than mine could ever hope to be.  And to think he's not even connected to the family by any way other than his job.  It makes me wonder whether my years of being trained in gentlemanly conduct were for naught if all I need to do is whisper something uncouth into another man's ear to get his attention."  
  
"It's not useless.  But it's certainly not helpful in making you seem less...  stiff." Ryoma grabbed a towel and gave it to Xander before retrieving one for himself.  "I think if you put your mind to it, you could definitely get people to like you as much as they respect you.  Keep in mind that it's a long process, and you get out what you put in."  
  
"I'm aware." Xander said flatly.  "I suppose there's no way around it, since I can't just wave a wand and become a different personality.  I'll have to make some changes going forward."  
  
"Oh?  Tell me more." Ryoma went to the bed, and true to his word, Niles had changed the sheets.  He got under the covers and waited for Xander.  
  
"I want to be friendlier and warmer to the people around me." Xander went under the covers on the other side of the bed.  "Granted, I do not endeavor to completely change who I am, but I definitely want to be able to show everyone else that I can have fun and relax just like when I spend alone time with you.  I just don't want to fall into the same behaviors as my father.  I would never forgive myself if I allowed history to repeat itself."  
  
"That's quite a noble goal." Ryoma pulled Xander into a spooning position under the covers, resting his chin on his lover's shoulder.  "I think you'll be fine."  
  
"Thanks," Xander nuzzled his head into Ryoma's.  "Also, thanks for... you know... tonight.  I can't think of any words to describe it other than... amazing."  
  
"There will be plenty more where that came from~  I can promise you that." Ryoma nibbled on Xander's ear.  "I love you, Xander.  I can't wait until I can actually call you my husband."  
  
"I love you too, Ryoma." Xander chuckled.  "That day will come sooner than you expect.  Just watch."  
  
Before long, the royal couple fell asleep in each other's arms.  They didn't care that the next day would involve a lot of official paperwork to officially get them married and designated as king consorts in the other kingdom.  All of that was in the name of officially validating their relationship and making a mark in the history books of the first same-sex relationship to ever cross royal bloodlines.  Almost all of Castle Shirasagi was wrapped up in an all-consuming hush, except for one room where the night seemed to be far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> I was honestly nervous about putting this up. There's still quite a few things about Fates that I need to study better. Let me know if I should do a Niles/M!Corrin/Laslow chapter. It came to me just as I finished writing the story, so I don't have a lot to chew on just yet.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Promise Renewed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944019) by [CloverHouraisan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverHouraisan/pseuds/CloverHouraisan)




End file.
